


Think Before You Speak

by Crusty_Tomura_Enthusiast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullied Seungmin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He makes Seungmin feel more confident, M/M, New Kid Hyunjin, One Shot, So soft istg, and it's just cute, confident hyunjin, i love writing Seungmin :((((((, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusty_Tomura_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crusty_Tomura_Enthusiast
Summary: Seungmin has always been bullied for the way he speaks and so has learnt to be invisible in high school. Every lunch he sits under his favourite tree and reads alone. Well... that is until a confident new kid interrupts him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Think Before You Speak

Seungmin sighs, his lips tugging at their corners into a smile as he feels the midday sun grace his closed eyes. At this particular time in the day there are always a few straggled rays of sun that manage to find their way between the large overlaying branches above his head. This is his favourite spot to sit at lunch, it had been since he’d started high school. Yet, until yesterday this tree in the far outskirts of the oval had been his spot alone.

~ The day before ~

His back leaning against the aged bark, Seungmin opens his backpack and pulls out his lunch box that was packed by his mother every morning. Ripping off the lid, he places the box next to him and turns back to grab the book he was currently reading. He smells the scent of his mother’s cooking ripple through the air and his hunger for her left-over stew rumbles through him. Holding his book in one hand, he excitedly places his food on his lap and grabs his chopsticks with his other. He is just about to shovel his first lot of rice into his mouth when the sound of feet approaching and a tall figure blocking his sun interrupts him.

He doesn’t even bother to look up, rather just draws his knees into his chest and lowers his head protectively. He didn’t want to know who was about to taunt him today. “Hey kid, you okay?”

Seungmin lifts his head, watching as the person looming over him steps back so that his face can now been seen out of the shadows. Seungmin doesn’t recognise his face.

“I see that look. Yes, I’m new. I’ve been trying to make friends and I saw you sitting by yourself and then I smelt something absolutely delicious and I just HAD to make my over and introduce myself. My name’s Hwang Hyunjin” Seungmin’s shocked at the confidence of the new boy – _is he trying to steal my food?_

“Can I sit with you?” He wishes he wouldn’t, but he also couldn’t bring himself to say no and so he nods. Hyunjin grins widely, sitting cross-legged right next to Seungmin, their knees brushing each other’s. _Who actually has this kind of confidence around strangers? _

“This spot’s nice – do you sit here every day?” Once again Seungmin nods and Hyunjin smiles. “Can you not talk? Or do you just choose not to?”. The brashness of a question like that would usually intimidate him however, with Hyunjin it seems different – no malicious intent, only head-titling wonderment that Seungmin finds quite adorable.

“…I…have…trouble.” Even hearing his own voice aloud, he expected Hyunjin to turn away laughing at him. Every word he says is slow, each syllable being carefully pronounced by his mouth and he had a few second gap between each word to really think about how he had to say it. Usually it was just easier to pretend to be completely mute, most people presumed he was anyway. But Hyunjin, he didn’t laugh, rather he nodded and once again delivered Seungmin his dazzling smile. Seemingly contagious, Seungmin turns away and looks at his hand, blushing with a small smile adorning his lips.

Like he could read his mind, Hyunjin suddenly asks, “you have to think before you speak every word, don’t you?”

“Y-Y-yeah.” Seungmin sighs, when he didn’t think about each word that happened.

“So you have a stutter?”

“…If… I… don’t… think about… the… word. But t-t-t-talking” he takes a breath and Hyunjin doesn’t complain about his pace of talking, rather just nods at him to continue, “…make…people…think…that I’m dumb…therefore…better…to…not…talk”. “I… apology…for…how…long…it…take.”

“Don’t apologise. I like that you speak slow, people are so keen to move on to the next moment that they forget to take things slow sometimes.” Seungmin had never thought of it like that. “But, there’s more to your speech. I sat a few rows behind you in English today and the teacher was talking about how good of a writer you are, so I know you’re amazing at grammar” he laughs, “– which just means that there’s a particular letter or sound that you modify your words to avoid.”

“…You’re… intelligent.”

“No, just observant of things I like.” Hyunjin laughs softly as he sees Seungmin blushing again.

“…I’ll make…you a…deal. P-p-predict…what…letter…and…you get… my lunchbox.”

The other boy’s eyes widen and then crinkle into little slits as he smiles widely again. _I really can’t get enough of his beautiful smile._

“Well, then… how many tries?”

“F-f-five.”

“One: L”

“Look…like…I get…the food.”

"Two: M”

“Maybe…try…again.” Seungmin holds his chest and laughs, he hadn’t had this much fun with someone in a long time.

“What letter are you avoiding? Hmm… ‘s’?”

“Yep. I-I-” however, Seungmin stops talking when the sun, that had gone behind a cloud moments earlier, returns in all its blazing glory to illuminate Hyunjin’s face. He knows that he is definitely being caught staring, but he doesn’t care as he watches a slice of a sun ray slowly snake its way up Hyunjin’s neck and to his handsome face. “You…have a…mole…under your…eye.”

“Yes, I do. I was thinking of getting it removed actually.”

“D-D-Don’t do that!”

Hyunjin laughs, “I’m joking, this guy is my beauty spot – makes me 10 times more handsome.”

“True… a hundred…out of ten…divided by… ten…equal… ten out of t-t-ten.”

“So my looks are a hundred out of ten to you?”

_Am I really going to keep flirting with the hottest guy I’ve ever seen and make a fool of myself? _“a thousand…out of…ten with…your…” he stops.

“The next word has an ‘s’? Do you want me to guess it so you don’t have to say it? Or you can write it down if you want – I really don’t mind. I’ll take any forms of communication to stay here with you.” It was Seungmin’s turn to smile widely this time, “you look like a little puppy when you smile.”

_This nicest/ hottest guy I’ve ever met just called me a puppy AGHHHH. _Inside his head there is a little Seungmin doing cartwheels and giggling like a love-struck girl at the top of his lungs.

“a thousand…out of…ten with…your per-_th_-onality.”

“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww”

“D-d-don’t _th_ay ‘awwww’ at me.” Seungmin huffs, crossing his arms on his chest. “Or…you won’t get…the food.”

Hyunjin pouts, widely jutting his bottom lip and widening his eyes for an extra dramatic sook-up performance, “I already won that, you can’t keep that from me.”

Seungmin laughs, “true” he says as he hands his lunchbox and chopsticks over – no longer feeling as hungry as before. Hyunjin begins to eat happily, shoving the rice and stew into his mouth in alternating lots. The two sit in peaceful silence until Hyunjin has finished around half of the lunch box, from where he then hands it back to Seungmin.

“You should eat some too.” The other boy accepts it and begins to finish the rest, much slower than his counterpart. “I just realised I introduced myself, but you never told me your name.”

“C-call me Min.”

“Your name has an ‘s’ in it, doesn’t it?”

“…Yep”

Hyunjin scoffs, “Now that is a cruel twist of fate.” Seungmin nods and searches in his bag for his notebook; pulling it, and a pen out, he proceeds to write the characters that make up his name: Kim Seungmin. “Aww you have a nice name. I do like Min as a nickname though – CAN I CALL YOU MINNIE?!? That would be so cuteeeeeeeee.”

Seungmin laughs at his dorky friend. _Yeah, I think I can call him that. I’m friends with the handsome new boy – how did I manage that?. _“F-f-fine.”

Hyunjin grins even wider than before, _if that’s even possible_– “thanks, Minnie.”

“W-w-will you… come here… with… me tomorrow?”

“Under the tree?” Seungmin nods. "I’ll have to check my schedule, I’m pretty popular yanno.” Hyunjin flicks his imaginary long hair with a ‘blue steel’ pose on his features before the picture soon cracks into his crinkled smile. He bumps Seungmin’s arm with his elbow as the two chuckle together. The laughter soon dies again and there is silence, not awkward silence… but one that radiates contentment at having found another to share their time with. “That is a yes by the way, Minnie.” Hyunjin adds a while later. Seungmin’s heart pounds in his chest at the nickname and he can feel his inner self starting to jump around again.

“…I-i-i-i-i-i UGHHHHH”

“It’s okay, take your time.”

“I-I-I’ll be here… waiting.”

“Or… since I’m in some of your classes… we could sit together? It’d be nice to have a friend.”

Seungmin nods with his wide smile that he’d never felt accompany his face so much in such a short span of time.

The bell rings and Seungmin sighs, “i-i-I don’t want… it to…end.”

Hyunjin hops up from where he was sitting, stretching his long limbs while he speaks, “I’ll walk you to your class… if you’ll let me.”

“D-d-definitely.” Seungmin packs up all his stuff and is just about to put his hands on the grass to prop himself up when a certain pale white is offered to him. He looks up into Hyunjin’s eyes and is truly happy for the first time in a long time. He can see his own reflection in the pupil of the other’s gorgeous almond eyes – he is smiling still, something that he hadn’t seen in a while, and knows that he’ll be wearing it for a long time to come. Hyunjin pulls him up, _our hands fit perfectly together omg omg omg omg omg. _

Hyunjin doesn’t let go of his hands straight away after Seungmin is standing, their eyes are still locked as well. Seungmin can feel a blush crawling up his collar and so he finally looks away. Hyunjin awkwardly removes his hand from atop the other boy’s and tries to casually (_well at least he thinks he’s being casual) _put his arm on the back of his own neck – like an awkward-counter mechanism.

The two begin walking, their shoulders just-not touching as they giggle all they way towards the school building, away from the tree from where they’d met.

~ Present day ~

Seungmin is pulled from his reminiscing by the sound of approaching feet. He opens his eyes and once again, smiles with a fluttering heart as his friend walks towards him.


End file.
